


An Autumn Morning

by Selnyam



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Drow, F/F, Gnomes, Romance, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: Retired from Adventuring, Flidais and Taly are married and living a happy life.  One Autumn Day Flidais wakes to prepare a surprise for her wife!
Relationships: Flidais/Talynrae
Kudos: 2





	An Autumn Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sketchyhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyhunter/gifts).



Waking up a bit early, Flidais stretched and took a deep breath of the early morning air. She smiled and turned back to the bed where Taly was still asleep. Flidais leaned over her and kissed her forehead. The taller woman stirred mumbling something.   
“MMmmmm? Wha?” Flidais ran her hand through the white hair of her wife.   
“Don’t worry dear, get some more sleep. I’m just going out for a short walk in the woods, do my morning routine. I’ll start breakfast when I get back.” She turned to climb out of the bed only to be pulled back by a strong arm.  
“No… wanna hold you. Got to because my horse is flying.” the pink haired gnome blinked then giggled.   
“Your horse is flying? How is it doing that?” She didn’t bring up the fact that neither of them owned a horse, nor were there any horses around on their property. Talynrae sighed heavily  
“It’s flying because it had to for the bread to bake.” Flidais hugged her and laughed, a light high sound of delight and joy.   
“Okay dear, I’ll keep an eye on the bread. I’m gonna go now, you rest and guard your sky horse." A mumble of acknowledgment came in reply, before the still asleep woman rolled back over and pulled the blankets up. Flidais smiled at her, then climbed out of the bed and exited the cabin. This was their first autumn since she and Talynrae had finished their cabin and taken a break from travelling. They no longer had a need to, and it was nice to take a break and just relax.  
Stepping outside, she took a deep breath of the crisp chilly autumn air. This was her favourite time of year, when the days were still warm, but the nights colder. The perfect level of chilly that is perfect for sitting with a nice stew or soup, just spending time with your loved ones. Fallen leaves crunched beneath her toes as her stride led her deeper into the woods. Not towards the small garden she tended, though she did need to check on that later. No, her path led her to a clearing deeper in the woods, where a small copse of trees hid a surprise. She wanted to quicken her pace, but the slow stride let her feel the forest through her feet. She could feel the trees, the shrubs, and small creatures stirring. A large oak stood on her left, and Flidais pressed a hand to it. She closed her eyes and focused, slowly letting the druid magic she had spent many years honing stir and fill her tiny frame.  
Finishing the early steps of her morning ritual, Flidais turned sharply through the woods to where a wide circle of mushrooms stood out amongst the boughs. Stopping outside of it and reaching into the small bag at her hip was a solemn moment. She crouched and on a small stump next to her, placed a loaf of bread and bottle of cream. The air seemed to shimmer inside the fairy circle, and the final bits of magic coalesced inside her. Flidais turned and walked away, not looking back as a strange popping sound occurred behind her, her offering being accepted.  
It only took a few more moments through the woods to reach the secret copse. She’d been working on a surprise for a few weeks, and was thankful Taly had not figured it out. She wasn’t sure if this was even a tradition that her wife’s family had, but she still wanted to share it. There in the hidden spot stood a large pumpkin. She knelt next to it and slowly began to focus her magic. The pumpkin seemed to shudder, and she brightened. It was finally ready to take home and carve. Excitement and potential caused her to do a little dance, until she tried to move the gourd. She hadn’t thought about this step, and the pumpkin was now almost the same size as she was. She had no way to get it back to the house for carving, as she couldn’t even scoot it a few steps, nonetheless the distance through the woods! Flidais frowned and scratched her head as she looked around. She couldn’t exactly ask her wife for help, that would ruin the whole thing. She sat on top of the vegetable to think, using her magic to make a nearby berry bush sprout a few ripe fruit. Snacking on them she wracked her brain. Suddenly a deer passed by, sniffing at the strange, short pink haired creature then bounding off among the trees. That brought an idea to her mind and she hopped off the pumpkin, using her sickle to slice through the vine. Finally taking a few steps back she closed her eyes and focused. She needed strength, power, and stamina. Flashes of images moved through her mind. Fur. Muscle. Brown. Power. Size.  
The tiny gnome fell to her hands and knees as she grew in size, coarse brown fur covering her body as her entire form shifted and magic covered it. Moments later the gnome was gone, and in it’s place stood a large brown bear, still with a patch of pink fur on top of its head. The bear turned to the pumpkin, snorted, the picked it up by the stem in it’s mouth and trundled off through the trees, back to the cabin.


End file.
